ESSA
by nicklover123
Summary: David Stevenson lived an average boring life but longed for more. When the oppurtunity for him to join a secret agency rose up, he couldn't turn it down. Through a course of events David gained a life, a love, and the experince of a lifetime. Pleas read!


Ok so this is my second attempt at writing something that doesn't involve the Jonas Brothers. I hope it goes well and please let me know what you think! Here goes!

Chapter 1

My life. How could I describe it? I don't know if I'd call it boring, but definitely not exciting whatsoever. I was always either doing schoolwork, sports or sitting around. Nothing super fun there. I never got to do anything wild or walking the edge of a cliff crazy. My mom's idea of me doing something wild was the one time I bought a ticket to see one movie and then snuck into another one. Dare Devilish I know.

I wanted something more. I lived in the small town of Everret, Washington where everyone knew each other and nothing amazing ever took place. The best thing that ever happened in my town was when Garth Brooks played at the town fair a few years back. I often wondered why I had been punished with living in the secluded, middle of nowhere, boring, lame town.

I'd graduated high school this year and was waiting on return applications. I had always been a great student. One person away from valedictorian. I never really tried. It all seemed to come naturally.

The one up about having a small school was that it wasn't very hard to be popular. Not a lot of competition when half the kids in the school were, at least in my opinion, a bunch of nerds. I was, by the world's standard, a really attractive kid but I never thought that much of myself. As the most good looking guy in school and the most popular, I really got the girls attention. Except that there wasn't a single utterly attractive girl even the tiniest bit close to my age. One of the MANY downers of my small town. No good looking females.

Things like that were why I applied at colleges in large cities away from home. I was mostly hoping on the University of London and I was knew that I could make it, probably on a full scholarship.

When the acceptance forms came I was overly ecstatic and out of breath. I'd grabbed them out of the mail box, sprinted inside the house and up to my room. This particular envelope was from London, England. When I opened the oversized envelope a smaller one slid out along with a thin stack of papers. Curious as to why there was a tiny little envelope, I ripped it open and unfolded the letter. To my shock, this is what it read or something close to it anyway.

_The following information you are about to read is confidential and must not be shared with anyone. We have studied over your application and see that you are intelligent, strong, and witty. The E.S.S.A (England's Secret Service Agency) is in need of someone like the person we hope you are. Few other young adults have been offered the same thing. We strongly suggest you take the offer. The government needs you and now that you have this information it is best you become a part of the project we are working on. Once again, you may not tell anyone, including your parents/guardian. We have enclosed what appears to be a full scholarship to the university. Your parents/guardian must assume that you are actually going to college. If we didn't need you for this, you would have made it into the school and we promise that when we complete the project as planned, you will have the opportunity to attend the university. _

The letter closed in such a fashion and as the idea of what was going on swam through my mind, my heart raced.

Not only was I getting away from my home, I was going to be involved in a secret governmental issue. I knew that I should have been taking this more seriously but man was it awesome. All I could think about were movies about the C.I.A and how there were always intense gun fights and plots to murder someone important. I was sure that what I was going to be a part of wouldn't be anything like that but it was still cool. I mean how many times did an opportunity like this show up in someone's life? Almost never, as the letter had said.

I was to arrive at the airport in London in three days where a car would pick me up. Three other people would arrive at the airport at the same time as me. Those three people were the ONLY other ones in the world chosen for this……. What's the right way to put it? Mission I guess was a good name for it.

I had done fair job at lying to my parents about the whole thing. It hadn't been that hard since all they could do was scream about the fact that I'd received a full scholarship. My mom had run off to call everyone she knew and my dad quickly returned his attention to the football game on T.V. I felt awfully guilty about everything. I couldn't even tell my best friends.

Things in my house and my mind were absolutely and positively hectic. My mom was freaking out about me not having enough underwear or enough clothing and things like that. She was constantly going over the packing list she'd made up for me, making sure I had everything I'd possibly need. My dad wasn't much help, complaining about the amount of money I had and how he would have to give me some. There were people over all the time, I never had a moment, except for in bed at night, to mentally prepare myself.

My parents were confused as to why I had to leave so early, prior to the semester and I had simply stated that the letter hadn't specified why but that it was necessary. They didn't question further, assuming that there were things that needed to be arranged. My parents trusted my completely and I knew they wouldn't suspect anything.

I had done a lot of thinking as to why they had picked me for the job. I figured they needed someone smart because I was definitely that. But on the other hand, I think they wanted someone strong, agile, and athletic which I also was. I was on every sports team possible in my school. I was the start player for football, basketball, soccer, and baseball. I was best on the team for cross country, track, skiing, and swimming. I was also one of the best in wrestling. Another thing I was good at was managing my time. I wasn't sure that was the reason they needed me but it was possible.

When the day came foe me to go my mom was balling her eyes out and my dad was comforting her. At the airport my dad literally had to pry my mom off of me. Sure I was going to miss them but I was in need of some near-death experiences and the excitement of getting away overpowered and regret and sadness I could have possibly felt.

When I got off the plane in London my happiness was giving way as I tried to get more serious about the situation because I knew that this wasn't something that was meant to be fun. I searched for the baggage claim and waited for my suitcases. I had a lot more things than I needed thanks to my worry wart of a mom. As I stood there I looked around me for people my age who could possibly be in England for the same reason as me. I narrowed down a few people but realized that I would find out soon enough anyway and that practicing my patience would probably be a good thing for me at the moment.

With my bags in hand, I made my was to the main lobby, looking for a man in a black suite holding a sign with my name on it. When I spotted and extremely tall and intimidating black man, obviously looking for me, I slowly walked over to him, my heart rapidly picking up speed. I was a fairly tall and muscular kid so when _I_ thought someone was tall and muscular, that was saying something.

I set down one of my bags, freeing my right hand, and reached that hand out to the man.

"I'm David Stevenson. It's nice to meet you sir." The man, to my surprise, smiled and took my hand, shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you young man. I'm Will Marsden, your driver for today." The large man's voice was slightly higher than I expected but deep all the same. I had assumed he would be a darker character but he seemed friendly enough. "So where are you from kid?"

"Everret, Washington sir." I said, studying the man's expression.

"That's nice, so we are waiting on the other three." I had just realized that the man was still holding the sign and that my name wasn't the only one on it. There we three others which was to be expected. Just then another kid who looked my age and was about my size but Black walked up. He winked at me, set down his things and stuck out his hand.

"Hey man, I'm Josu from San Francisco, California."

"It's nice to meet you." The driver nodded in my direction.

"What up dude, I'm David and this is Bill."

"Yo David, I'm Josu but you can call me Jesus."

"That's tight man, so your from Cali. Sweet. I'm from Washington."

"That's nasty man, my old buddy moved there a while back."

"That's cool, it's no fun back there, trust me on that."

"So we waitin for two more?"

"Yup and oh look here comes one now." A skinny Mexican that looked almost half the size of me and Josu was walking over to us.

After we were introduced to the kid, whose name was Juan we stood and waited for the last person. I looked around and then I saw an extremely attractive looking girl in a knee length, tight fitting black dress gazing in our direction.

"I'll be right back." I rushed over to the girl who seemed to be struggling with her luggage.

"Hey I'm David, you look like you could use some help."

"Corrin and that would be great." I took a couple of her bags with a smile. When she smiled back my heart skipped a beat. It was as perfect as the rest of her. I hadn't gotten the opportunity to associate with a hot girl before so the idea of working with one was like a dream come true. When we came to the group we went through one more introduction and then Bill took a few of our bags and led us outside where a limo was waiting. Euphoria was building up inside me and I could barely contain it as I got in the luxurious car.

**So what did u think? Tell me tell me tell me! Thanks so much for reading. I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
